1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard, more particularly to a skateboard with a power driving unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional skateboard generally includes a board member, a pair of front rollers mounted rotatably to a bottom surface of the board member, and a pair of rear rollers mounted rotatably to the bottom surface of the board member and spaced apart from the front rollers.
Since the conventional skateboard is propelled by the legs of the rider, it is relatively tiresome.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a skateboard with a power driving unit so as to overcome the aforesaid disadvantage of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a skateboard includes: a board member having opposite top and bottom surfaces, and front and rear ends; a front roller mounted rotatably on the bottom surface of the board member and disposed adjacent to the front end of the board member; a rear roller mounted rotatably on the bottom surface of the board member, disposed adjacent to the rear end of the board member, and each having a diameter less than that of the front roller; a pair of opposing left and right intermediate rollers mounted rotatably on the bottom surface of the board member between the front and rear rollers, and having a diameter the same as that of the front roller; first and second transmission units connected respectively to the left and right intermediate rollers; a power driving unit connected to the first and second transmission units; and a control unit mounted on the top surface of the board member, and electrically connected to the driving unit so as to be operable among a first mode, in which the driving unit is activated to drive the left and right intermediate rollers through the first and second transmission units, a second mode, in which the driving unit is deactivated, a third mode, in which the driving unit is activated to drive one of the left and right intermediate rollers through the first transmission unit, and a-fourth mode, in which the driving unit is activated to drive the other one of the left and right intermediate rollers through the second transmission unit.